Truth be Told
by DeynaAU
Summary: This is a story of Rayna and Juliette coming clean – opening up about their past and who they are to each other and the men in their lives.


Truth be Told

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Callie Khouri and NashvilleCMT. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: In my AU world, episodes S5E8 – 11 of NashvilleCMT do not exist and Rayna lives on. I am new to fanfic. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Summary: This is a story of Rayna and Juliette coming clean – opening up about their past and who they are to each other.

"What's up, girl?" Rayna asked Juliette.

It wasn't like they were besties or anything, but they had been through some of the most trying times by each other's side and had at least developed a mutual respect. Rayna was there when Juliette needed someone to confide in when she found out she was pregnant. And, when Juliette called, she flew to LA to check on her when she was at her lowest. And even after Juliette insulted her and walked away from her contract with Highway 65, Rayna still welcomed her back with open arms. She even encouraged and supported her experiment with gospel music.

On the flip side Juliette was accidentally there for Rayna during her rough patches. When Maddie ran away, Juliette didn't hesitate to grab her up and make sure she smoothed the road back to Rayna. And, when she learned that Deacon was Maddie's father, she provided Maddie with a sounding board and guarded Rayna's truth. And, what's more, she was a friend to Deacon and helped pick him up when he hit rock bottom.

"Well," Juliette started. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you and Deacon have such an epic love story even after all you've been through? I've seen you two have some major screaming matches. But, you always seem to pick right back up, loving each other."

"Problems with Avery?"

"Yeah. Things are a little tense right now."

"Well what works for me and Deacon isn't what works for everyone and I wouldn't necessarily recommend this path. I wish we could make it work without the fighting, but we're both a little hard headed and we both feel deeply. What makes it work, whether were fighting or making love is that we are true. We share what's in our heart. We bare our souls to each other. We can do it, cause we feel safe."

"Teddy and I rarely argued, except about Deacon. We were polite and we loved each other at one time, but it was never like me and Deacon. That's part of why I think I always kept Deacon close. I needed someone to share my truth with."

"It wasn't until we were separated that Teddy told me that he heard me cry myself to sleep every night that first year. And, throughout our marriage, he heard me call out Deacon's name numerous times in my sleep. When Teddy got into trouble with the Cumberland deal, he didn't tell me until it was about to break in the papers. He couldn't be true with me. I think, as much as anything, that is why I could never love him like I loved Deacon."

"You know," Juliette reflected, "I've never seen a man love a woman more. You crooked your little finger and he left my bed for the promise of the possibility of just being near you."

Rayna raised her eyebrows and looked at Juliette incredulously.

"What?! Oh, my God. I thought you knew! I'm so sorry Rayna. Please don't punish Deacon. Please don't hate me. In all honesty, he used me. "

"I'm not bitter. I used him a little, too. I wanted to be you in those early days. Sometimes I still want to be you," Juliette confided. "I was at the top of the charts. I was the platinum baby at the label. Deacon was the best guitar player in Nashville. He was yours and I wanted him. I wanted you to treat me like an equal. He just wanted you. He worshipped the ground you walked on."

"I had my suspicions. I just didn't want to believe it," Rayna conceded.

"In all fairness to Deacon, he wanted to get back at you. I think by that time, he was starting to get frustrated. He loved you. He never stopped loving you. He could see that you wanted him - needed him – then more than ever. But you kept denying it. You had Teddy. He wanted you to notice him. He wanted you to be jealous."

Rayna was still a little speechless.

Juliette continued, "Did I tell you about the night I found him at his house and asked him again to come on my tour? No? Well I couldn't get him on the phone. He promised to be there for my mother at the Edgehill _Wrong Song_ launch party, but never showed up. When I walked in his house it was torn apart – things smashed all over the place. He was sitting, slumped in a chair with the most forlorn look on his face. I was pissed with him, but my heart broke for him. He was a dry drunk, Rayna."

"When I tried to get from him what was going on, he said 'Rayna'. He said he got sober for you. He couldn't function because he felt that wasn't going to be enough for you. He was trying to be the man you wanted him to be. He was succeeding, but you weren't noticing. You and I know he only came on my tour to get under your skin and be near you."

Rayna figured as much and the kiss in the elevator told her the story he couldn't.

They were far removed from that time and she and Deacon had found their peace, but hearing this still broke Rayna's heart. She knew her actions caused him so much pain, but she didn't know the extent. He hurt her, no doubt. And he paid for it. But, her actions, keeping him near, but distant, really must have eaten him.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have told you all this. But I thought you should know. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us."

"I understand. I never blamed Deacon when I saw him with other women. I know it was hard for him knowing that I went home every night to Teddy. To the home and family he felt he should have had with me. "

"Women love a man with a guitar and Deacon is the best. His dark good looks don't hurt either."

"I have to admit that it hurt. It hurt a lot. But, I had no right. I wanted him to be happy. But, at the same time we both knew that the only way either of us would truly be happy was with the other."

"My lying to Deacon about Maddie tore me up, because I wasn't being true with Deacon. I think that's why it devastated him, too. He trusted me implicitly, like I trusted him with my heart. As God is my witness, I've never lied to him other than that time and I never will again."

"So, anyway, thank you for telling me about you and Deacon, but please never mention it again!"

"Ok, now tell me about you and Avery."

"Oh, you know, I said something stupid and selfish and he got hurt and walked out."

"Was there a reason you did something stupid and selfish? Does he know the reason?"

"Yes. And, no."

"Well maybe you should try telling him. And when you're done, ask him how what you did made him feel. Try to know what words can't say. Avery's a good guy, Juliette. Don't push him away. Open up to the pain. Sometimes the pain leads to the pleasure."

"You're right. I do love him and I need to make sure he knows that."

"You know, I'm feeling like we need to write together again. I think we both have a thing or two to share with the world about loving someone right," Rayna suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Coffee or vodka?"

"Whiskey?"

"Yeah, on the bar. I'll get us both a little liquid inspiration."

And, so, _Loving the Right Man, Wrong_ was born.

 _Sometimes love isn't all the pretty things in a song  
Sometimes it's a knock down drag out brawl  
Sometimes words that hurt can also heal_

 _Now don't go loving the right man, wrong_

When Rayna got home, Deacon was in bed reading.

She slid under the sheets, took his book and slipped off his reading glasses and kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I love you, that's all."

"I love you, too. Now, are you going to finish what you started?"

"Yeah I am!"

The next morning, Deacon was getting her coffee. He handed her a cup and kissed her.

"Thanks for last night. That was an unexpected pleasure," he smirked remembering what she did to him last night and even blushed a little at the thought.

"How did it go with Juliette?"

"We had a good talk. Girl talk. I think we worked it out. In fact, we wrote a song, a pretty damn good song if I do say so myself."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure."

After she finished, he looked her in the eye and offered, "I don't blame you, Ray. That was a hard time for both of us. We hurt each other. But we found our way back and we're loving each other right now. If I had to do it over again, I wouldn't change a thing."


End file.
